The need for improved law enforcement and sporting holsters continues to be recognized for designs having improved wearability, attractiveness, conformance to present and new handgun designs and to utilize new materials as they become available. I have continued this advance in the development of foam molded pouches and holsters described in application Ser. No. 08/004,106 filed Jan. 13, 1993 for MOLDED LAMINATED POUCH, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,868 issued on Oct. 4, 1994.